View content advisory for Stubbs The Zombie In Rebel Without A Pulse
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 5/10. There is only one sex scene which features a man and a woman kissing passionetely. A man later enters their home and sees the man riding the woman graphically. This is only for 3 seconds. The woman's breasts are revealed for a couple of minutes. It is ment to be funny. A group of zombie prostitutes are shown dancing sexually to attend human victims. Also ment funny. A group of zombie prostitutes begin to strip for a male zombie. The scene cuts away before any nudity is shown. A man and a woman passionetely touch and kiss each other and presumbably prepare to have sex, but they don't. Some sexual references. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. Although it's a comedy/horror movie, it is not as suitable as ''Scary Movie 3 ''and ''4. ''The film contains strong over the top zombie-violence, and some strong sexuality. Although most of it is ment funny. The film is not suitable for people younger then 16 years old. - A prostitute is chased by a zombie "client" at the opening, and he rips out her throat and begins to rip off flesh and finally eats her heart. - Pictures of people with parts of their face/body parts ripped off by zombies are shown. - A police officer shoots a zombie in the head and you see graphic blood spatter. - Zombies are shown ripping and eating corpses, with lots of blood/gore shown. You see them rip off skin and flesh in graphic detail. - Some fighting, not bloody. More intense. - A human is tied to a chair and fed to zombies, because the human don't like him as a comedy joke. You see flesh/gore torn off with graphic blood and organic matter spattering everywhere. At the end, one of the zombies rips his head off and you see graphic neck stump hanging out of the severed head. - An injured zombie is shown with most of his limbs torn off and lots of his flesh/skin missing. He is shot twice by a man and he collapses, dead. - A man smashes a zombie's face with an iron bar, off-screen. - You see a dead body with his abdomen completely eaten away. - You see a "cured" zombie being fed to other zombies. They rip and eat off his entire flesh and his arm is ripped off in graphic detail. You see lots of blood on the floor and organic matter everywhere. - A zombie is stabbed multiple times. The knife is shown covered in blood. - A man with his mouth and nose bloody is shown hanging dead on a rope. Quite disturbing. - Zombies are shown eating a dead guy's chest, you see some flesh being ripped off. - A room is shown covered in blood, implied to be work of zombies. - A zombie's ears, nose, eyes and mouth are ripped off. This is isn't shown, Only the aftermath is gory, - Former zombie-victims are shown with lots of disturbing scars (like what looks a man who had his jaw partially ripped off). - Zombies have their chest blown off by a shotgun. - It is implied that a zombie's genitals were destroyed with a chainsaw. - A zombie is decapitated with a machete, you see some blood fly into the air. Also some other zombies are stabbed with a machete with some blood spattering. - A man is beaten with brass knucles. Nothing bloody. - Zombies threaten to rip off a man's genitals. They don't do that. It might be upsetteling/disturbing to some. - A doctor is shot in the back with some blood gushing. From that moment, zombies explode into bloody gore. Profanity: Profanity: 7/10. 18 uses of "fuck" and some uses of "cocksucking zombies." Some sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 0/10. None, as the movie follows a zombie apocalypse. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. Although the film is a comedy, it is filled with non-stop zombie violene. The zombies could be frightening. Some have parts of their skin or flesh missing. Some jumpy moments. total count examination: 32/50. Rated R for strong graphic violence and gore, language, and some sexual content.